Congestive heart failure (CHF) is a common problem worldwide, affecting approximately 5 million people in the U.S. alone. Many pathologic conditions can reduce the pump function of the heart, the most common being ischemic heart disease and hypertension. While the clinical symptoms of the failing myocardium improve with conventional treatment with agents such as vasodilators, diuretics, and inotropic compounds, such treatment does little to repair the underlying myocardial pump weakness.
Any method and/or composition that regenerates active myocardial tissue would be expected to improve the condition of persons with congestive heart failure. The present invention provides such a method and composition.